megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Satellite Server
Satellite Server is a main project of the Satella Police, consists of three stages which hosts all the information about the new invention, technologies created utilized by Satella Police. Characteristics Satellite Server is hosted by the supercomputer at WAZA, which cooperated with Satella Police from the events of Star Force 3. It is a massive project include many programs which are organized onto three stages, with two firsts are widely displayed to public through the Wave Stations, and the third one contains top secret information of Project Transcode, its member as well as experimental data about the new card technologies. Surprisingly, it also information about finalized states of Mega Man, at the very top of the structure. The appearance is mainly covered in a blue background with many "lines" running across indicate the information stream like the visual concept of internet, and the server itself hosts in a white spectral tower that come sharper the higher it get. The battle cards arsenal are shown orbiting around the server, though it might just be an artistic design. Despite the simple look, the capacity and processing speed of the server is comparable to the Meteor Server however. Structure There are totals of 10 access levels, which are divided into three sections, including the homepage. The third section however, contains of three differential small sections, which are all listed below. Homepage The main room consists of two first levels, in which the first one display access codes to higher states, and the second introduces the viewer the new Hunter VG system and Wizard installation, though the second small option is available for only ones capable of wave changing. Central Room This room features the half-top secret information about the every EM Wave Being which is assigned a number. Those includes registered code number, analysis and characteristics maintained there. On the middle is the Satella Police logo, from which viewer can access individuality in a monochrome diagram state art. Acid Ace's information however, was assigned to a higher level with additional security code however, due to the hacking attempts of Dealers trying to steal these as Ace was originally one of them. Project TC The protocol for this main project is located here, deep inside the third section. Overall view of this project mentioned it conducts research and tests with the goal of making synthetic EM Wave Change a reality. The example of their first success, Acid Ace, also serves the role as the test subject for experiments associated with their next project, and his information, as mentioned above, is displayed right after. Secret Cards System This system gives the attender the ability to access Secret Servers via special cards. Three experimental cards system: White Cards, Purpose Cards and Noise Cards are guided and featured here. These cards take up a Brother slot, and are considered Brother cards in folder building. However, they do not count as actual Brothers, allowing for Rogue Noise, which severs BrotherBands, to use them. When a Server card is selected in the Custom Screen, the player is presented with a choice of A, B, or C. The card then changes the player's Custom Screen to a fixed selection of 6 Battle Cards. The kind of cards acquired depend on the Server Level, the position of the card in the Custom Screen, and whether A, B, or C was chosen. After the player uses a specific card found within the Server's possible collection, A.C. Eos will notify the player which Server Level they have just unlocked, and provides them a code to enter to access that next level. The Server Levels do not increase in a linear fashion, so using different Battle Cards may unlock different Server Levels. Each Server card starts at Satellite Arsenal Server Level 1, and can proceed up to Level 32. From certain Arsenal Server Levels, the card can upgrade into a Meteor Server card, which allows the player to access cards commonly found once they initiate Finalized Noise. Noise System Noise Change was the last system to be stored in this server, at the very top. This is because either the Ace/Joker Program created by WAZA has been registered by Transcode No.003 - Mega Man, therefore display full capabilities of this program, and the basic knowledge to conduct further research about Noise effects on EM Beings. Beside the generator program below, it recently contains analysis about the two finalized states of noise changes, and especially the Rogue Noise. Everything was gathered thanks to the attendance of No.003 in the Project TC. * Multi-Noise Form Generator: As its name implies, this invidual program is the visual demonstrations of all the different forms of noise changing, including all vibrant, complted and multi-noise, with respective colors and abilities displayed. In other media Satellite Server Website There is an actual accessible website page by Capcom which features as an optional add-in beside the game product. For unknown reasons, in the US website, much levels were eventually removed from the main page, including Red Joker, Rogue Noise and White/Noise/Purpose Cards. Trivia * It is revealed that the Satellite Admins have some sorts of connection to this server, beside being hosted in the three satellites which revolves around Earth everyday. * Though being accessible from the website, hidden information about the previously displayed can be accessed though the .swf files from the site domain. See also * Satellite Server website (English) * Satellite Server website (Japanese) Category:MegaMan Star Force 3